Traum oder Realität?
by AlicexHatter4ever
Summary: Der Hutmacher vermisst Alice...wird sie zurück kommen?


Love hurts...whether it´s right or wrong...

Alice...! Alice! ALICE! ALICEEEE! bitte komm zurück!

Alice bitte! Wir brauchen dich! Wir vermissen dich! Du hast uns doch nicht wieder vergessen, oder?

Alice, wenn du dort oben alles erledigt hast könntest du uns dann besuchen kommen?

Alice du hast es uns versprochen! Du hast es MIR versprochen...

Mit der Hoffnung dich bald wiederzusehen

dein Hutmacher

Der Hutmacher lies sich den Brief noch einmal durch, zerknüllte ihn und warf ihn schließlich ins Feuer des Kamins. Er durfte sich nicht in das Leben von Alice einmischen, ihr Schuldgefühle machen und sie überreden zurückzukommen. Alice musste für sich selbst entscheiden ob sie zu ihnen zurück kam. Aber es erweckte den Anschein als wäre sie glücklich dort oben...wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn, die weiße Königin und all die anderen längst wieder vergessen.

Schluss mit den Gedanken an Alice! Es war doch eh sinnlos, er würde sie nie wiedersehen, ihre blonden lockigen Haare, ihr Lächeln...STOP! Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen, wenn sie es doch konnte? Verzweifelt schleppte sich der Hutmacher mit schweren Schritten die Holztreppe zu seinem Schlafzimmer hoch, wo er sich vollständig bekleidet auf sein Bett fallen ließ und versuchte an alles mögliche zu denken, nur nicht an sie.

Sie lief und lief schneller immer schneller dann lichtete sich vor ihr der Nebel und sie fand sich vor dem Haus des Hutmachers wieder. Als sie anklopfen wollte viel ihr auf, dass die Tür gar nicht verschlossen war. Sie fragte sich ob Tarrant einfach nur vergessen hatte die Tür zu schließen oder ob es hier vielleicht nicht so üblich war die Tür abzuschließen. Alice klopfte dreimal gegen die Tür und rief den Namen des Hutmachers, als er weder zur Tür kam noch antwortete ,beschloss sie einfach reinzugehen, es könnte ihm ja etwas passiert sein... Im inneren des Hauses schien alles zunächst so wie immer auszusehen, doch dann viel ihr der Mangel an halb fertig gestellten Hüten auf, die sonst im ganzen Haus verstreut lagen. Vielleicht hatte Tarrant sie ja alle in sein Arbeitszimmer im oberen Stockwerk gebracht? Bevor sie nach oben ging guckte sie noch einmal in der Küche nach Tarrant, doch außer seinem Picknickkorb war kein Anzeichen von ihm zu sehen. Vor seinem Arbeitszimmer hielt sie noch einmal kurz inne, holte tief luft und klopfte an...wieder keine Antwort. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und war verwundert über den Anblick der sich ihr bot, alles war aufgeräumt und es bestand kein Anzeichen dafür, dass der Hutmacher gerade an einem Hut arbeitete oder neue Hüte designte. Alice schloss die Tür wieder und wollte schon wieder gehen,als sie bemerkte, dass die Tür zum Schlafzimmer einen Spaltbreit geöffnet war und von drinnen schwacher Kerzenschein in den Flur drang.

Sie ging zur Tür und versuchte durch den Türspalt etwas zu erkennen. Sie sah nur eine untere Ecke von Tarrants Bett, doch darauf befand sich ein Stiefel... ihr Herz begann sofort schneller zu schlagen und sie verlor das Gefühl in ihren Fingern, ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken betrat sie das Zimmer. Tarrant lag schlafend und vollständig bekleidet auf seinem Bett, unter seinen Augen befanden sich dunkle Augenschatten, sein Teint war, sofern dies möglich war, noch blasser und eine Träne sickerte aus seinem Augenwinkel hinunter bis zu seinem Kinn. Oh nein, was war hier bloß los? " Tarrant?" rief Alice zuerst leise und dann immer lauter "Tarrant wach auf! Hutmacher!" Er zuckte, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Alice lief verwzeifelt im Zimmer hin und her, dann stupste und schüttelte sie am Hutmacher, doch der schien sie gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Erschöpft lies sie sich zu Boden fallen und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die Wand...sie war erschöpft, ratlos und soooo müde. Sie wollte sich nur kurz ausruhen um danach die weiße Königin aufzusuchen, vielleicht wusste sie ja was mit Tarrant los war? Ihre Augenlider wurden schwerer immer schwerer und sie konnte sie einfach nicht mehr aufhalten.

Als Alice ihre Augen nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder öffnete schaute sie an die Decke ihres Schlafgemaches. Etwas verwirrt richtete sie sich auf und schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um, da dämmerte es ihr, es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen! Oder etwa nicht?


End file.
